marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomoe (Earth-616)
| Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = unnamed mother (deceased); unnamed father (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Nakitomi Plaza West, Tokyo, Japan; formerly Osaka, Japan | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Crimelord | Education = | Origin = Human with latent Inhuman lineageCategory:Human/Inhuman Hybrids activated by the Terrigen Cloud; Can temporarily exhibit cybernetic/technological enhancements | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mike Deodato | First = Invincible Iron Man Vol 3 7 | HistoryText = Origins Tomoe was a nobody who considered herself to have been reborn after being exposed to the Terrigen Mists spread throughout the world by the Terrigen Bomb. The mists activated her latent Inhuman genes, granting her the ability to control technology with nothing but thought. Crimelord Using her newfound abilities, Tomoe drove away the different nefarious organizations that preyed on her land, amassing an army of "biohack" ninja in the process, made up of other people she considered to be "disowed and disenfranchised," and successfully seized control of the underworld in Osaka, Japan as the head of the Southeast Asia Crime Syndicate. During her journey to retrieve powerful mystical objects, Madame Masque crossed paths with Tomoe's ninja clan, and made enemies of them. Iron Man first came into contact with the clan when he came across several ninja while investigating Masque's operations, and they tried to murder him to remain in the shadows. After Masque's defeat, Tony Stark enlisted the help of his friend War Machine to find out why were they trailing her. During the investigation, he was abducted by two of them and taken to a warehouse, where he encountered Tomoe. Tomoe used her abilities to strip Rhodes of his armor and don it herself, making it bulkier by additionally using other components from the warehouse. Before she could interrogate and kill Rhodes, Ïron Man and Spider-Man appeared on the scene to rescue him; however, she absorbed Stark's armor into her as well, gaining even more power and creating a devastating explosion that seemingly killed Stark. Stark actually survived, but went under the radar and adopted the identity of "Richard Franco," an alleged former Navy SEAL and ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Under the alias of Franco, Stark made his way through the Japanese underground for weeks until Tomoe took notice of him and enlisted his help in finding War Machine and killing him in order to tie up loose ends. When Rhodes decided to put an end to Tony's undercover operation for his own good, he enlisted the help of the Avengers. The growing presence of superheroes in Osaka worried Tomoe, thinking they had arrived to avenge Tony Stark. The heroes eventually attacked Tomoe's base of operations, disrupting her enterprise; however, Tomoe herself had preemptively escaped. Tomoe eventually reorganized her criminal empire. Having caught notice of Ironheart having taken up the legacy of Tony Stark when he fell into a coma following the second superhuman civil war, she decided to take her down to prevent her operations from being disturbed again. Tomoe proceeded to attack Ironheart and Rescue in Chicago, backed up by an army of ninja and having stripped the heroines of her suits to encase herself in a new armor. Riri managed to slip away to get help while Pepper Potts fended off Tomoe's ninja and tried to stall for time. When Tomoe grew tired of Pepper's shenanigans, she prepared to execute her. The Techno Golem was interrupted by the apparent return of Tony Stark, sporting an Iron Man armor. Tomoe absorbed the suit, only to discover that was nobody inside, and that who confronted her was a digital duplicate of Stark's mind. When Tomoe took control of the armor, the Stark A.I. uploaded a virus into her systems which disrupted her powers, knocking out her ninja in the process. Tomoe emerged from the rubble of her disarmed armor and tried to kill Riri with a sword, she was, however, knocked unconscious by Rescue's remotelly-controlled gauntlet. When S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived to the scene shortly afterwards, they apprehended Tomoe. Tomoe later appeared to have escaped custody, and continued operating in the Japanese underworld. She came across Miles Morales, Spider-Man's alter-ego, in Tokyo and arranged a meet-up with him after being impressed by his display of power against Goblin Nation thugs. | Personality = | Powers = Technoforming: Tomoe is an advanced technopath, whose abilities allow her to not only interact and override even the most advanced and heavily-protected pieces of technology, such as the War Machine and Iron Man suits. But physically assimilate them into herself gaining all manner of advanced bionic enhancements. However, she can only control any given piece of technology for a limited period of time. Most of the time, Tomoe uses pieces of technology she can override to form a crude suit of armor around herself. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Technopaths Category:Terrigen Bomb Activations Category:Cyborgs